


The wierd adventures of Hatake Kakashi

by Kakashisith



Category: Juubei Ninpuuchou | Ninja Scroll, Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Violence, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Character Death, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Time, Jealousy, KakaOro, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Ninja, Orochimaru is an asshole, Seme Zabuza Momochi, Snakes, The Eight Devils of Kimon, Top Momochi Zabuza, Uke Hatake Kakashi, kakazabu, protective Zabuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: I tried to make another cross-over. Let`s see, how this one comes out...Kakashi Hatake has a mission- he must retrieve Sarutobi`s stolen sword to it`s owner.https://screenrant.com/naruto-kakashi-body-hidden-trivia/





	1. Chapter 1

A young man, with silver hair walked over a huge wooden bridge, while eating rice. His face covered with a mask and he was dressed in black.  
He carried a huge sword.  
When a kunai hit the brigde five feet away from him, the man stopped, but kept on eating.  
Two raggedy-looking guys landed behind him.  
"Thanks to your interference, we lost 300 pieces of gold,"one of them spoke, anger in his squeaky voice. "I just can`t go back empty-handed."  
The young man, Kakashi turned slowly around, looking at the two assassins. Then he sighed deeply.  
Then he took his ANBU mask off and slowly closed his hand around the huge sword on his left side. "So... you guys wanna test me?"  
The men looked at each other, then to Kakashi, who uncovered his Sharingan.  
"Kopī Ninja no Kakashi..."whispered one raggedy-looking man to the other, "now we`re in trouble."  
Both attackers started backing off slowly, while Kakashi just stood there, kunai on one hand, sword in another.  
"You should run..."  
One of the men, smaller one with black hair just had to ask :"Is it true, that they hired you for 20 pieces of gold?"  
"Yes." Kakashi didn`t even turn around.  
"The sword we stole is a precious treasure given by Hiruzen Sarutobi. And he only gave you 20 pieces of gold to get it back?"the man started laughing."Ridiculos!"  
"My Hokage trusts me, that`s all I care about."Then Kakashi started walking away, leaving the black haired man behind.  
"Shut up!" the man yelled,"Damn you..."  
Lightning came, a brilliant shock of white in the graphite sky, forking silently to the unsuspecting ground - the thunderous boom always calling its warning too late.  
Kakashi looked into the cloudy sky thoughtfully. "It seems we`ll have a storm..."He took his sword into his right hand, Sarutobi`s sword into his left hand "I can`t waste my time in here..." and run off, into the nearby forest.

In the fog the city was blurred like an old painting; it could be a great work drawn by expert hand. The buildings and the Japanese cherry trees were silhouetted black, two-dimensional. Crows were flying around, making disturbing noise.  
Something bad had happened in this city, everywhere corpses and hungry birds.  
A young woman, pale and weak, was slowly making her way through the empty street. She seemed to have some sort of plague. She passed by some dead people, nobody was moving.  
In the other small city nearby 2 men were talking to each-other about the storm.  
"It was terrible."commented an older man.  
"It sure was,"the other, tall and muscular, laughed."The roof was blown off and my wife went into labour out of shock. We are in a fix."he was repairing his roof.  
Both men noticed the sick woman slowly coming closer.  
"Isn`t that Sakichi`s daughter from Shimoda Village?"  
"What`s the matter?" the man on the roof looked at the woman, his eyes widened in horror.  
"Hey! What`s wrong?"  
The woman stopped, started speaking with emotionless voice. "All dead. Everybody`s dead... "  
"All dead?" both men gasped in surprise and fear.  
"Epidemic...because of an epidemic disease."She lost her balance and fell to the ground, lifeless.  
"Terrible!"

Old Hiruzen Sarutobi was feeding some wish, when one of his guards, Iruka, approached.  
"What is it?" the Hokage asked.  
"Sir, my man saw a strange group of men run away toward Shimoda Village late last night."Iruka stood between the thick bushes, not wanting to disturb his superior. "It might have something to do with the epidemic disease...So, I came to tell you, Sarutobi."  
"What do you mean?" asked the old Hokage. "Did they spread poison as they passed through the Village? Ridiculos! Why did they have to do that?"  
"Something`s odd," Iruka didn`t want to drop the case," I can smell it."  
"Leave it alone." Hokage waved his hand for Iruka to leave."On second thought... we can`t. These are your orders, ANBU Black ops... Go to Shimoda Village and find out what really happened!"  
"Yes!" Iruka sighed in relief .  
"However... if anyone in your team gets infected by the disease ..."  
"We understand, sir.."Iruka bowed and left.  
Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed in relief. 

Young grey-haired man with glasses knocked on Orochimaru`s door. He was called in, though he wasn`t told, why.  
He slowly pushed his glasses up, they glinted in the twilight of the room. The young man was very nervous. He`d recently found out, that he liked his Master more than a Master... maybe as a lover...  
A few days ago he`d walked into Orochimaru`s dressing-room, when the pale man was half-naked. When Kabuto apologized and hurried out, he found out, that he had a painful hard-on.  
He had to button up his cloak, so nobody could see it. He hoped, that Orochimaru didn`t notice it.  
"Come in..."there it was, that sexy voice. It was...perfect, seductive. Kabuto couldn`t describe it. He slowly opened the door.  
Orochimaru was sitting in his desk chair, facing away from him. His black hair was so silky, newly washed. Kabuto knew, that Orochimaru liked both men and women.  
"Come here, Kabuto." He took a few hesitant steps forward so he was standing a couple of feet behind Orochimaru.  
"Yes, Lord...?" Before he could finish, a black blur pinned him on the floor. Orochimaru...  
Orochimaru`s hand pinned down both of Kabuto`s hands at the top of his head. His other hand came resting next to Kabuto`s head. Orochimaru was practically sitting on Kabuto, who`s breathing hitched.  
Orochimaru smirked.  
"Tell me, Kabuto... you`ve been unfocused lately. Is something wrong?" Orochimaru hissed like a snake. Orochimaru`s face was so close to Kabuto, that they were only a few inches apart.  
"No...Sir..."Kabuto lied, trying to remain cold. But he couldn`t control his problematic area and the blush on his face.  
"Really? Don`t lie to me..."  
Kabuto swallowed before answering. His mouth had become dry.  
"Is your mouth dry?"  
"Slightly...Sir...?" this was more a question than an answer.  
Orochimaru`s grin grew wider.  
"Then let me help you..."  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I switched Tessai against Zabuza, thought this would be more interesting. Zazuza Momochi is a very interesting character.  
> Mystical Palm Technique- helps in the regeneration of injuries, both internal and external. This technique requires great chakra control, for excess of chakra infused can drive the patient into a comatose state.  
> Kubikiribōchō- Literally meaning: Decapitating Carving Knife is a massive sword renowned as the "seversword" ,

Kakashi slowly continued his way, aware about everything. He had a bad feeling, that he wasn`t alone.  
He didn`t know, that up on a tree someone was watching him.   
*Hmm,*the man thought, *no wonder my minions failed... it`s the Copy Ninja, from the Village of the Hidden Leaves, Kakashi of the Sharingan!*  
The man took out his huge sword and threw it towards Kakashi. Very fast, so the attacker could barely notice, Kakashi jupmed out of the way.  
The sword got stuck into a nearby tree. Kakashi got up and took out a kunai.  
The owner of the sword jumped on it and looked over his shoulder at Kakashi.  
"That must be..."Kakashi stepped slowly back, ready for whatever was about to come next, "Well-well, if it isn`t Zabuza Momochi, rogue Ninja from the Village hidden it the Mist..."  
Kakashi Hatake slowly uncovered his Sharingan-eye. *If he is my opponent, I need my Sharingan.*  
Zabuza still didn`t move, so Kakashi thought about getting away.  
*Kakashi of the Sharingan-eye, better get that right,*Zabuza looked down at the Copy Ninja.   
"It`s too bad,"Zabuza spoke, "but you are on my way."  
"I am ready!" Kakashi spoke and opened his Sharingan-eye.  
"Well, looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action," laughed Zabuza, turning around. "This is a honour."  
Then he jumped down, landing in front of Hatake Kakashi.   
Then they both charged. The fight raged on quite a while, because both Zabuza and Kakashi matched each other. With Kakashi`s Sharingan and Zabuza`s sword skills, neither of them got an upper hand. Zabuza lunged forward, swinging at Kakashi, and he ducked at the very last second, his fist whistling right through where Kakashi`s head had been a moment before. Zabuza was getting tired of this, so he swung his sword at Kakashi`s head, who jumped out of the way. He managed to touch Kakashi`s mask, leaving a bloody trail. He swung, a mighty swing that caught Kakashi off guard. He managed to duck out of the way just in time, but he was tiring. Zabuza’s barrage of blows drove Kakashi Hatake back, step by step, until he had the Copy Ninja cornered.   
"What are you hiding?"   
"If you kill me, you can take a look..."  
"I don`t think, that`ll work. I guess, it`s something physical...."  
Kakashi took a step back, but Zabuza knocked him on the ground. Both Kakashi`s swords- his own and Hokage`s flew few meters away from him. Zabuza leaned in and asked again:" What are you hiding?"  
Kakashi tried to break free, but failed. He was exhausted. "I could ask you the same question, you know..."  
Zabuza cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "Technically you could, but you are in no position to do it..."  
Kakashi had tried to put up some fight, only to end up coughing blood. It stained his mask. Never before had Kakashi felt so weak. Zabuza ripped off his mask.  
"Hmm... I don`t see, why you hide your face."Zabuza kissed forcefully Kakashi`s neck. Kakashi protested, trying to get free. Zabuza took a kunai, showing it against Copy Ninja`s neck. He slit a wound on Kakashi`s chest. Kakashi held back a tear, biting his lower lip.  
"You crying?" asked Zabuza, licking the blood and tears from Kakashi`s pale face. He was rewarded by a small moan from Kakashi, who was arching back.   
"Why don`t you just kill me?" asked Kakashi. Zabuza smirked.   
He raised his hand to punch Kakashi, and the Copy Ninja flinched. He brought his hand down and softly touched Kakashi`s cheek.   
Kakashi was afraid, so he didn`t move. Zabuza simply looked down at him, not sure, if he should claim the Leaf-nin right there or carry him to his hideout.  
Zabuza finally made his desicion and bit down on Kakashi`s shoulder. He dared to bite a little harder. "Like that?"  
"Yesss." It was more plea than an answer.  
The Mist Ninja ran his other hand over the expanse of chest, rolling nipples and lightly scratching and covering his belly.  
Kakashi groaned and Zabuza groaned with him, quelling the urge to flip Kakashi on his stomach and dominate him completely. Kakashi`s lips parted, he tried to relax.  
Zabuza pushed a finger into the open mouth and it was sucked in eagerly, tongue flicking over and teeth grazing and oh, this man would be a wonder at sucking cock.  
Kakashi lay boneless, cradled in Zabuza's arms, inhibitions lost in the glow.   
Zabuza held Kakashi's gaze as his hand slipped down to cradle his balls, and then further, until a finger touched Kakashi's entrance. Kakashi shuddered.  
"No."  
A long kiss. "I'm going to come inside you."  
"I'm frightened of anal penetration." Kakashi blushed and closed his eyes.  
"Why?" Zabuza gently lifted his jaw up, to look into his mismatched eyes.  
Then he noticed bloody trail on Kakashi`s face and pulled back. "You`re wounded?"  
Kakashi nodded weakly.   
Zabuza swore quietly. He had no experience about healing somebody.   
He couldn't stop the cry that emerged from his throat. Kakashi was sprawled on the ground, eyes closed, pale as death. Zabuza picked him up, making a way to his hideout in the woods.   
The forest was dark and foreboding, but there was peace in its sullen ambiance. Zabuza`s eyes flickered over the thick, dark trunks of the trees that rose steadily into the sky, its branches interlocking with its neighbors like giant’s arms linked together protecting their home. The trees were densely packed together, leaving just enough space to allow someone to maneuver through. The musty scent of leaves after rainfall, the warm soil packed against the earth by scurrying animals, the scent of things in different stages of blooming and growth. The smell of life. The forest was teeming with it.   
"Kakashi?" he tried cautiously, "Can you hear me?"  
There was no answer, Kakashi`s body was limp in Zabuza`s arms.   
*I hope Haku is home and can help me...*thought Zabuza, when he opened the huge wooden door of his and Haku`s hideout.  
"Haku?" he called, "Are you there?"  
A boy, with long black hair appeared, wearing a mask.  
"Yes, Zabuza-sensei?" he asked.  
Zabuza sighed. He was frustrated and tired. He went to his bedroom and looked over the shoulder at Haku.  
"Help me with this man, could you?"  
Haku nodded.  
"Yurimaru was looking for you, Zabuza-sensei,"he added, while checking at Kakashi`s wounds.   
Zabuza frowned. "What does he want?"  
"Orochimaru has another mission for us all."  
"Orochimaru-sama must wait then."Zabuza was standing behind Haku, checking his healing jutsus. "Is he going to be okay?"  
Haku uncovered a bleeding wound on Kakashi`s left side. "That`s quite bad one, but I can heal it."  
He created some hand signs to use Mystical Palm Technique. Zabuza didn`t move, he stood and witnessed everything.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Haku removed his hand and turned around.   
"Now he needs some rest."  
Zabuza nodded. " I`ll come later to check him. I guess I must still talk to Yurimaru. I`ll be back later this afternoon."  
Haku stayed with Kakashi, while Zabuza cleaned his Kubikiribōchō. Kakashi`s sword and also Sarutobi Hiruzen`s sword were placed next to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Zabuza is away, Haku and Kakashi become friends. No Kakashi/Haku !

Kakashi woke up and automatically wanted to take his kunai out. He didn`t find it. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw a young boy sitting on the floor next to the bed, where Kakashi was laying.  
"Whe...where am I? Who are you?"  
The boy turned his face towards Kakashi. The man could see, that he was quite young, teenager only.  
"I am Haku. Zabuza-sensei asked me to take care of you."  
Kakashi got to the sitting position. "Zabuza? So this is, where he lives?"  
Haku nodded. "Yes, we both live here."  
Kakashi groaned quietly, he was still weak and his wounds itched like hell. But at least Haku had managed to stop the bleeding and they started healing.   
"Does it still hurt?" asked Haku, looking Kakashi in the eye.  
"A bit," Kakashi winced, when Haku touched his shoulder.   
Haku pulled away almost as fast as reflex. "Sorry," he muttered, "didn`t want to cause you more pain."  
Kakashi nodded in understanding and bit his lower lip under the mask, to hide the pain and itching. Haku started checking Kakashi`s arm, cleaned the wound.   
"Does it feel any better?" he asked, while finishing the healing.  
Kakashi took a breath to let out the pain. "A bit..."  
"Does anything else cause any pain?"  
Kakashi shook his head and eased himself back to the bed. "Why...are you doing this?"  
Haku smiled. "Because you are a good man, Hatake Kakashi."

"Zabuza!" a man with pale face and beautiful, almost woman-like face appeared behind the Mist- ninja.  
The older man, carrying his huge weapon, stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
"You saved an enemy`s life?" the other asked, stepping out of the shadows. "Why did you do that?"  
"That doesn`t concern you, Yurimaru..."  
"I forbid it. Don`t forget our mission. Take my word as Lord Orochimaru`s order. Understood?"  
Zabuza hit the ground with his Kubikiribōchō and swore from the depths of his throat.  
He didn`t like either Yurimaru or Kabuto, both seemed like sly snakes to him.

Later that evening Yurimaru took contact with Lord Orochimaru. He`d just finished reading another order, when a tall woman appeared behind him, letting her long fingers play with Yurimaru`s hair.  
"Isn`t Zabuza back yet?" asked Yurimaru, a hint of annoyance in his tone.  
"Benisato went to look for him. Right now it`s just the two of us alone," the woman replied, pressing herself against the man`s back. "Yurimaru, I`ve been in love with you. "  
Yurimaru took her chin behind his fingers, looking at the red scar on her right cheek in disgust. When she tryed to kiss him, the man threw her against the wooden wall.   
"Don`t push your luck, Zakuro. I`m not interested in you. Go and stand watch."  
Then Yurimaru turned his back to the breathless and angry woman.  
"So it`s true," Zakuro said in icy voice, "you`d be happier in Orochimaru`s arms. However, Yurimaru, Orochimaru makes love with both men and women. Did you know he makes love with Benisato?"  
Seeing Yurimaru`s surprised face, she laughed bitterly. "You didn`t, huh?" and went downstairs.  
Her angry laugh echoed in Yurimaru`s ears long time after she was gone.

About midnight Yurimaru and another woman had a conversation.  
"Benisato,"Yurimaru begun, "you mean this man, Kakashi Hatake, is under Zabuza`s and Haku`s care, hidden somewhere?"  
"Possibly." answered the pale woman with very long black hair, kneeling near to the stairs. She was wearing a golden kimono and wide blue silken belt tied around it.   
"We should track him down and kill him."  
The woman nodded, standing up. Yurimaru approached her, pressing his knife against her throat.  
"If he is a Leaf-ninja, he should show up soon. There`s a huge group of Leaf Village`s ANBU Black Ops not far from here."  
"I don`t need orders from you," Benisato smiled, "since I already intend to do that. Yurimaru, I`ll tell Orochimaru about this, while we`re in bed. Do you mind?"  
"No, I don`t." the man said with emotionless voice.

Kakashi woke up again, still feeling weak.  
*Unghhhhhhhhh... I think I overdid it with my Sharingan,* he thought, opening his eyes.  
Haku was sleeping on a chair next to him. It seemed, that he`d never left his side.  
Suddenly he turned his head, so his black hair flew all around and jumped up.   
"Wha...what?" asked Kakashi, trying to get out of the bed.  
"Someone came here,"explained Haku, "I`ll go and check. You stay put!"  
Haku closed the door behind him, only to see Zabuza placing his Kubikiribōchō against the wooden wall. Zabuza`s clothes were a bit bloody and dirty, but he seemed to be okay.  
He turned his head to say something to Haku, when the main door got open and Orochimaru walked in.  
"The unbeatable Zabuza just got beaten, limping back home like a dog," he mocked. Yurimaru and Kabuto were standing behind him."Demon of the Hidden Mist...more like traitor of the Hidden Mist!"  
Zabuza said nothing, but his gaze was icy. Haku froze on the spot. He knew, that Zabuza was about to attack the intruders.  
"Hang on a minute,"Orochimaru made his way towards Zabuza. "Alright, let`s hear what you have to say!"  
He was about to touch Zabuza`s shoulder, when Haku grabbed his hand tightly.  
"Keep your filthy hands off of him," he whispered, so only Orochimaru could her him.   
When Orochimaru tried to make another step, Haku warned him again. "Don`t push me! I`m in a really bad mood..."  
"One chance, that`s all," hissed Orochimaru, stepping back, "you must find the Hatake and bring him to me!" then he turned around. "Let`s go."  
All three left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanashibari no Jutsu- Temporary Body Paralysis Technique  
> https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/narutoc/orochimaru-s-jutsu-arsenal-t2547.html

Some days later, Kakashi Hatake was practising a new jutsu not far from Zabuza`s hideout. He was recovering from his injuries and needed some fresh air.  
He was about to finish, when he felt someone`s presence nearby.  
"Man, how you`ve grown," a silky voice came behind Kakashi.  
The silver-haired man gasped in horror. He knew the owner of this voice...  
"Just think... you`ve becoming strong enough to learn and use cursed sealing jutsu," the voice continued.  
"You..."Kakashi looked over his shoulder and saw black-haired man with very pale skin and yellow, snake-like eyes. "Orochimaru..."  
The other man had purple glowing around his body, when he cautiously stepped closer to Kakashi.  
"Long time not seen, Kakashi." the Sannin smiled.  
Kakashi stood there, not able to decide, whether he should fight or run.  
They stood in the middle of the forest, facing each other.  
"No offence Kakashi, but I would like you to come with me."  
Finally Kakashi came out of his paralysed stance and looked Orochimaru right in the eyes. "What...do you want?"  
Orochimaru laughed. "I see, you`ve learned something new. Your gift, the Sharingan in your left eye. It`s only fair, that I should want it too, with your body! The Hatake and Uchiha powers together..."  
"So, you want me to be one of your pawns?" Kakashi asked, stepping back.  
"Oh, not at all. You`re far more valuable piece then that. I could sacrifise everyone else, even my Devils, but you..." One step, another...  
Kakashi was ready to fight, but he still hesitated.  
Another step closer, and another...  
Kakashi took defencive position. "Stop! Don`t come any closer!"  
Orochimaru`s eyes narrowed, when he saw chakra beginning to form in Kakashi`s hand.  
"I don`t care if you are one of the Sannin, a legend or whatever... I swear, take one more step closer and I`ll fight you!"  
Orochimaru started laughing, then crossed his hands. "Funny, isn`t it? Poor Kakashi, but I will either get you out of my way or own you completely!"  
"What?"  
"Do you really believe, that Zabuza or that kid, Haku would be able to help you?"  
"You cannot have me!"  
"At one point I`ll make you mine,"Orochimaru turned around and was about to vanish into the darkness."Unless you carry out your threat to kill me. Now is your chance... Take it, if you dare!"  
*One of us will die here...*Kakashi stood on the place, sweating, *I must`ve been out of my mind.*  
He was panting, mostly because he was tired. Orochimaru... Kakashi remembered, when he attempted to stop him at the very first time.  
Then he felt cold fingers touching his neck.  
" I am pure, I am true , I am all over you..."  
Kakashi tried to turn around, but Orochimaru`s voice made him dizzy. He was about to fall asleep!  
"Let... go off me!" Kakashi whispered, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.  
"I am fear in the night... I am bringer of the light..."the Sannin continued, lowering his face closer to Kakashi`s neck.  
His limbs felt heavy, but with great effort, Kakashi turned around. Now he and Orochimaru were face to face.  
"What do you really want, Orochimaru?"  
Orochimaru`s breath tickled Kakashi`s neck, when the Sannin whispered:" Isn`t that obvious?"  
Kakashi`s eyes widened in shock and disbelief.  
Orochimaru smirked.  
Kakashi wanted to step back, but strange feelings washed over him. Kakashi had no choice. He looked into the liquid yellow eyes, full of passion. His breath caught.  
Orochimaru smiled wickedly, stroked his cheek. "Don`t be afraid..."  
He pushed Kakashi`s mask down, letting it fall to the ground. Orochimaru plunged his tongue past the open lips, forcing a groan from the younger man. Reflexively, his arms went around the broad back, gripping tightly.  
Orochimaru held his prize softly. *He is so lovely, so fresh. Strong. I cannot control the fire any longer, it is nearly time for completion. *  
He pulled out of the wet mouth slowly, getting a groan of protest.  
"Kakashi..." he breathed heavily. "I want you to obey me."  
Kakashi was under Orochimaru`s Kanashibari no Jutsu, so he couldn`t control his body.  
The mismatched eyes were smouldering, unfocused with desire. "I want you."  
Orochimaru turned around, looking over his shoulder at Kakashi Hatake. "Come" he extended a hand.  
Absently, Kakashi nodded.  
Orochimaru pushed him against a tree, into sitting position. The taller man's eyes roamed hotly over Kakashi. "Shall I start high or down low?"  
Kakashi started out of his fixation. "I-I don't know..."  
Orochimaru lifted a muscular thigh up between his legs, sliding slowly. The sensation of skin and leather made Kakashi gasp and tremble.  
The pale man slid lower between his legs. "Down it is, then."  
Kakashi`s crotch pounded underneath his briefs. "Orochimaru...Stop..."  
The black haired man shook his head slowly. "Not when I have you, where I wanted you to be." He pulled Kakashi`s trousers down.  
Kakashi couldn`t move. He didn`t know, if he even wanted to. Orochimaru was all over his body, making his mind weak. Hands reaching underneath cupping his buttocks, massaging them. Nails gently raking across.  
Orochimaru whetted his lips, settling in slowly. Still holding Kakashi's engorged cock, he traced his tongue around the groin area, up toward a protruding navel. He sucked on the navel, flicking it vertical with his tongue. The younger man twisted in his grasp, harsh breaths escaping.  
Tongue laving wetness up his stomach, between his pectorals. Scented hair sweeping across Kakashi`s body, everywhere, tickling.  
Suddenly the Sannin plunged his mouth on a plump, lush nipple, sucking voraciously.  
Kakashi clutched and clawed the muscled back, slicked with sweat, flying up and moaning weakly. "Aaah!"  
Orochimaru pulled sweat dampened hair off one side of his face, and smiled at the younger man. Grabbing the base of Kakashi's cock again, he worked his other hand underneath, between the buttocks. His mouth closed over the tip, even as his fingers slid inside the younger man's body.  
Kakashi`s stomach clenched at the intrusion.  
Suddenly, the probing fingers stroked faster and faster. Orochimaru pumped the shaft mercilessly, holding the cock's tip with pulling suction. Kakashi's hips rocked up.  
"Come for me..."  
"Hurts, hurts so good, I want..."  
"I said come!"  
Crying out, Kakashi came. Orochimaru swallowed the flood greedily, licking down every drop. Gently he withdrew his fingers, kissing the young man's stomach softly.  
Breathing ragged, Kakashi stammered,"Why?"  
Orochimaru`s eyes were intense. "You`ll be mine..."


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi woke up with a silent moan. He raised his head and looked around; he was still in the forest, all alone.  
The cold wind touched his face and he saw his mask lying on the ground. His head was hurting and he felt numb. What had happened to him?  
Slowly, he begun to remember- snake eyes, pale face, Orochimaru... The Sannin had been there with him. Kakashi remembered Orochimaru paralyzing him, then the pain, Orochimaru`s evil laugh...  
Being humiliated and fingerfucked by Orochimaru was bad enough for Kakashi to make him leave Haku and Zabuza. Anyway, he had Sarutobi Hiruzen`s sword and his own, so he had completed his mission to get it back. His only task now was to return to Konocha safe and alive. With legs still a bit shaky, Kakashi stood up and cursed himself. The weapons were no use against Orochimaru, but Kakashi still had managed to copy some of Orochimaru`s techniques.   
Kakashi`s whole body hurt, but as much as he could remember, Orochimaru didn`t do anything worse, than used only his long fingers and nails on him.   
Kakashi faded into the dark forest, without looking back. Only a sad sigh escaped his bloody lips.  
The forest was ancient. The trees thick and old, roots that were twisted. It might once have been filled with bird-song and animals that roamed. But now it was ages past its former glory. It's canopy was so dense that you could only see the occasional streak of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor. Even its thick vines were slowly taking away the last remnants of the temple that stood in the centre.  
Kakashi entered the old temple to catch his breath for a while.   
The temple was deserted. A diffuse bluish light was beaming through the pillared alley, which made an eerie contrast with the white halo beaming from the brass sculpture on the central altar. The fragrance of incense was heavy and the sound of chimes could be heard in the distance. The atmosphere was now becoming dense and heavy and Kakashi had to move on and get out of this sacred building, feeling a bit foiled by not having completely deciphered the holiness of the place. But, there was something evil in the air...  
Then, Kakashi noticed a single snake. The brown coils of the snake curled tightly underneath itself. Its tongue flicked in and out as it watched him with beady, abyss-like eyes.  
Kakashi stepped back and noticed other serpents all around him. Lying over the hot rocks were snakes of every kind. This was no natural arena. They lay so thickly in places that their skins made a living tapestry, never the same from one moment to the next. And the noise. All Kakashi could hear was hissing.  
*I`ll better get out from here,*Kakashi thought, slowly moving around the snakes.

Zabuza was panicking, he couldn`t find Kakashi Hatake anywhere.  
"Haku, I`m worried. What happened to him?"  
Haku checking the signs and trails, begun worrying also. " Kakashi has been here, but... someone attacked him..."  
"What? Who?"  
"Probably Orochimaru, cause I found this-"he lifted up a little snake.  
"Kakashi..."Zabuza looked around, noticing blood and signs of fighting, "where are you? I don`t have the soft arms to wrap around you. I have the body of a man, occupation as a Ninja.. and just like you, arms to kill people..."  
"Zazuza-san?" asked Haku, looking up at the older man, "Are you even listening?"  
"Huh?"  
"Seems like Kakashi`s heading through the forest back to Konocha..."  
Zabuza Momochi nodded. He just wanted apologize to Kakashi, for what he`d almost did to him, when he first saw him.   
But they didn`t know, that Kakahi had another tracker.

Under blue and sunlit skies, the view was wondrous to behold, for the lake teemed with life. To the chorus of birdsong from the surrounding green bushes, and the sound of carp sucking amongst the flowering lily-pads, mother duck, watchful for the predatory pike, scooped the surface for food, with her young trailing behind like a row of bobbing corks. Dab chicks and coots fed in the safe haven of the reed-beds, whilst flashing green and blue dragonflies hovered above.  
But today was damp and bleak, and a light grey mist hung over the lake like a veil. The only sound to break the eerie silence, was the slow methodical beat of its wings, as a lone grey heron passed lazily, and unseen, overhead.  
Kakashi took off his ANBU clothes, then sloly entered the hot lake.  
He washed his body and silvery, spiky hair. Then he just sat down and relaxed in the water.  
His wounds were almost healed, only a weak itching. When he sat there, a weird fog came out from nowhere. It had a weird smell on it, just like...flowers.  
The scent scent was intoxicating. Kakashi turned his head to see, what or who caused this.  
Then he saw a naked woman, covered with yakuza-style snake tattoos, sitting on a nearby rock.  
"And which way are you heading, my lone warrior?" asked the woman with silky voice. This tone reminded Kakashi someone... Orochimaru?  
"No particular place,"lied Hatake Kakashi,"And you?"  
"I`m looking for somebody...and you look exactly like him... So..."  
"Strangers can look alike."Kakashi still had no will to move. But he grew suspicious."I am a ninja named Kakashi Hatake."  
To Kakashi it seemed, that the snakes on the woman`s body moved. Could it be? Or was it because of the poisonous scent? Kakashi couldn`t tell.  
The woman turned around. She had a seductive smile on her lips, when she purred, "It was you. My Master sent me for you..."  
Kakashi couldn`t move.   
"Your... Master...?"  
The snakes moved all around her body, her breasts, her neck... Her voice made Kakashi sleepy. He had to get out of this trance!  
Slowly, she stretched her left arm towards the Copy Ninja, snakes followed her movement. With huge willpower Kakashi jumped out of the way and grabbed his sword. He killed 2 of the snakes, splitting them into pieces.  
Then he grabbed the woman by her shoulders.  
"Don`t bother me any more."he warned.  
Between his hands, the woman`s body went limp and fell to the stone like a snake`s skin. Scared and surprised, Kakashi stepped back.  
Even the woman`s face lost all the color and was now like a mask or paper.  
"That`s her cast-off skin,"Kakashi could hear Zabuza`s voice behind him,"she shed it off like a snake and get off."  
"Just like Orochimaru..."  
Kakashi turned around to see Haku and Zabuza looking at him. Quickly, he covered his private parts. He could swear, he saw Zabuza grinning behind his bandages.  
"Why did you, guys, follow me?"  
Zabuza came standing next to Kakashi. "First I wanted to say...sorry, for what I almost did to you..."  
"Apology accepted."  
"What happened to you? Why did you leave?" Zabuza demanded, putting his heavy arm on Kakashi`s shoulder. "It was Orochimaru, right?"  
Kakashi nodded.  
"Why is it, that you decided to leave Orochimaru`s Ninja group? "Kakashi asked, getting slowly dressed.  
" Nobody would believe me. And to trap Orochimaru, we need evidence. I left, because I didn`t like them anyway..."  
Kakashi put on his ANBU mask and grabbed both swords. "Even our spies tried to sneak into Orochimaru`s hideout to find something against him, but no one returned alive."  
Zabuza nodded slowly. Kakashi was truly needing some help, if he wanted to stay alive.  
"Orochimaru stopped even ANBU black ops, using the Ninja group, Kimon,"continued Kakashi, "the very one you abandoned. But why does Orochimaru help the Akatsuki?"  
"It`s simple. Orochimaru wants to gain more power. It has something to do with your old Hokage, I believe...and this sword."Zabuza`s eyes narrowed."Do you know, that Orochimaru was Hiruzen Sarutobi`s pupil, with 2 others?"  
"I am aware of that."  
"Then we should hurry to Konocha and maybe I won`t be killed. I am still a missing Nin."


	6. Chapter 6

While continuing their journey to Konocha, both men told each other, what they knew about Orochimaru and his group of assassins.  
Haku followed them quietly.  
"Did you know, that Orochimaru is looking for someone special with both wolf-powers and the Sharingan?"asked Zabuza.  
"But... that`s me..."  
"Precisely."  
"It can`t be true. I am not that special."Kakashi smirked. "Okay, I can use the Sharingan and copy other`s techniques, but that`s all."  
"No. There is something more in your blood. You`re not just the Copy-Ninja. And Orochimaru`s the boss of the Kimon monsters. I know this woman, who escaped, she`s one of them."  
"What?"  
"Not so loud,"warned Haku behind them."Even trees have ears and eyes."  
Kakashi sighed, walking side by side to Zabuza.   
"It seems, that you and Orochimaru are destined to fight each other,"commented Haku.

Kakashi tried to remember his first meeting with Orochimaru. It was about 10 years ago or so... he had just joined ANBU team.   
That was, when he had mission to protect the Hokage. He`d been dressed as the Third Hokage, but the real target was already in safety.   
When Kakashi and his ANBU team crossed the forest, a youngster attacked him with Hashirama`s Wood Style Jutsu. But Kakashi, clever as he was, had used a Shadow Clone to replace himself.   
The Clone disappeared, giving Kakashi time to attack.   
"Chidori!" and he was ready to kill, whoever endangered him and the others.  
The attacker lost his balance and fell to the ground, Kakashi standing above him.   
"Leave."he commanded."Go quickly! That Justu of your will be critical for the Hidden Leaf Village one day..."  
The unknown young man escaped as fast as he could.  
Later, the whole ANBU team gathered near to Konocha. Kakashi told the others, what had happened.  
"Well, that`s all right,"commented Kakashi, "I`m sure, that Lord Third will take care of the rest..."  
But Kakashi had a mission on his own, so he split the team and went off alone.   
He`d heard rumors about the secret hideout of Orochimaru, so he wanted to investigate it alone. He`d never seen the man really, though.  
Just when Kakashi had found out the hideout, the doors of the cave opened and Orochimaru, covered with blood, run outside.   
Kakashi came out from the shadows, Chidori in his hand. Orochimaru`s eyes narrowed, he sensed danger...  
With one fast jump, Orochimaru landed next to Kakashi and threw out his kunai knife. Kakashi took defencive position, his ANBU mask fell into 2 pieces.  
For a minute, they stared at each other. Then Kakashi fell to his knees, trembling.  
"So cute..."Orochimaru smirked, when a huge Cobra appeared next to him, "Do you want to see his blood too?"  
But before Orochimaru or his snake-pet could attack Kakashi, an explosion made the Sannin duck down and cover himself. Kakashi had placed an explosive seal before Orochimaru split his ANBU mask.  
The pale skinned man stood slowly, his right side was now covered with fresh blood.   
Kakashi didn`t move still. Orochimaru slowly started to walk towards him, blood drops marking his way. And then, he was suddenly gone...  
*So that`s Orochimaru,* thought Kakashi trying to get up. The explosion had knocked him nearly unconscious, too.

Kakashi turned his gaze to Zabuza again. "I guess, the Third Hokage won`t punish you, because you saved my life."  
"I must admit, that I really like you, Hatake," answered Zabuza, walking next to Kakashi.   
Kakashi blushed under his mask.   
"You do?" he finally asked quietly. "You know, I`m complicated person. I learned to win when I was young ...So I'm never ever gonna lose."  
"I`m also not the easiest person to be with,"smiled Zabuza Momochi,"They pay me the money and I do the job...I was just a tool called Shinobi. Until now."  
"So, what made you change your mind?"  
"You."  
Kakashi stopped, not knowing, what to do or say.   
"I always found that silence helps to keep me and my kind alive,"continued Zabuza, "I take care of business, it takes care of me."  
Zabuza put his strong arms around Kakashi`s waist, pulling him closer. Kakashi didn`t protest.  
"I do what I do 'cos I can't do nothing better,"Kakashi relaxed, letting his head fall to Zabuza`s shoulder. "You do what you do, just defendin' yourself..."  
Zabuza bite his lip under his bandages and stared at Kakashi.   
"You`re smart." Then he looked around. They had walked through the forest and reached an abandoned Village.  
In the fog the Village was blurred like an old painting; it could be a great work drawn by expert hand. The buildings and the Japanese cherry trees were silhouetted black, two-dimensional.  
Kakashi's footsteps echoed like stones off a cave wall. He wanted to melt onto the darkness but what was the point? This place had been abandoned long ago, other than the odd roosting birds, they had the only beating hearts in many square miles of concrete.  
"We need to stay somewhere during the night,"commented Kakashi, looking up to the sky,"the sun is going to set."  
Then he saw a house, what looked like a nice place to spend a night in.  
The abandoned house shuddered on the hill, wishing the morning light would come all the sooner to warm its weary walls. It felt so alone, so empty.   
Hesitantly, Haku and Zabuza followed Kakashi`s lead.  
Kakashi started a loose jog, Zabuza and Haku following, until they reach the front door. No light comes from within. Thought the door hangs ajar, the hinges have seen too much rain and opening it takes both of them to push shoulders into the weary wood. Whoever lived in the house abandoned it decades before in the height of the war. The inside is more like an asylum centuries before than anything that could be called a home. Bars rust over single paned windows, some sections of the mullioned glass are absent, channeling the damp wind. If any occupants linger, they aren't human but rodent or bird.  
Haku found two rooms with beds, and he occupied one. "I think I need some rest," he smiled, curling up in the old bad.  
Kakashi stretched his shoulders and yawned. "I`m sleepy also."  
"Can I join you?" asked Zabuza, pushing Kakashi to the other room. Kakashi laughed.  
"You like this, don't you? You really, really like this." asked Zabuza, when he`d closed the creaky door and pulled Kakashi`s mask off.  
Suddenly he chuckled, a quick chuff. Now he was feeling shy, a little uncertain. "You know, I never imagined this. Not before last night, anyway."  
"What, Zabuza?"  
"Being from enemies to something...like this."  
Kakashi swallowed, then blinked.   
"Don't be afraid." Zabuza brushed his lips along Kakashi's neck. "I won't do anything you don't desire."  
"Yes, Zabuza," Kakashi breathed, abandoning himself to the gentle kisses that floated against his neck and the warm velvet tongue that lapped gently behind his ear. He was shivering all over his body, because of pleasure, but there still was a hint of fear.  
He felt vulnerable and small inside those strong arms, where he should have felt protected, but he also felt that molten heat inside him, driving desire through him like wind driving wildfire.  
A gentle, painless touch of teeth at the join of shoulder and neck, and Kakashi arched, startled, then relaxed. "Roll over," Zabuza invited him, and then helped Kakashi turn in the narrow bed. "That's better."  
"Don't be afraid, Kakashi," Zabuza's voice was very gentle, as mild and reassuring as his soft eyes. Kakashi blushed.  
After some time, Kakashi realized that he was squirming urgently against Zabuza, lost in his kiss, and even as he became aware of it, Zabuza pulled back just a little, pressing a warm kiss to the end of his nose, and another to the cleft of his chin. "Slowly, love," Zabuza whispered.  
The Copy- Ninja flushed again, shyness quivering in him, listening to that single word.  
Zabuza's mouth curved in a slow, crooked smile, and he brushed his thumb over Kakashi's lips. "We have a lifetime, if you want it."  
This time Zabuza met his kisses more firmly, still letting Kakashi set the pace. His nervousness was almost forgotten; he was trembling with need as he pressed himself against the large body of the man who held him so gently.  
He could feel Zabuza's hand trembling as it smoothed over his body, tracing the angle of shoulderblade, the curl of spine, pausing for a moment flat in the small of his back, then tightening against him, drawing him close against Zabuza's warm, flat chest and belly.   
Kakashi was his, wholly his, willing and beautiful and strong beneath him.   
"I love you," his voice faltered with sincerity.  
"I love you...too,"whispered Kakashi, pulling him down for another kiss.   
Zabuza rolled them over, so Kakashi was above him. Zabuza shifted slightly under him, the big powerful hips lifting him, then resettling. The Copy-Ninja gasped, feeling Zabuza's hardness shift to parallel his own, and he squirmed to meet it.  
The strong, wide hand pressed his back firmly for a moment, its sheer power stirring him, then releasing, then pressing again, showing him how to rock himself, and Kakashi obeyed, eyelashes falling shut, lips falling open, his hands closing over Zabuza's shoulders as he lost himself in the sensation of movement...  
The warm hand guiding him, the hot lengths against his belly, his own and Zabuza's... Kakashi let out a loud moan.   
Kakashi Hatake pressed himself down harder, watched Zabuza`s mouth fall open in a helpless moan, stroked his fingers along the loose, bristled skin of the strong neck, over the arched hollows behind the collarbones, felt the other's hips buck and met the thrust with a circular squirm.  
Zabuza suddenly cried out hoarsely and then both huge, hard hands were on his hips, pressing him down as Zabuza arched up into a bow, lifting Kakashi's slight body easily. Kakashi threw his head back, adding his own cry in chorus with Zabuza's, feeling heat pulse between them, wet and slippery on his belly.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kakashi woke up the next morning, he was deliciously warm, wrapped in the protective comfort of Zabuza's arms. Kakashi smiled, he felt safe.  
Zabuza murmured softly, half-buried in dreams, as he felt Kakashi moving.  
"Good morning," Zabuza murmured, lifting his mouth, his voice rumbling low and husky with sleep. Kakashi just gazed up at him shyly, a soft flush tinting his cheeks, his mouth curving into a shy smile. Zabuza's sleepy brown eyes regarded him tenderly, a hint of uncertainty in the azure depths.  
"Zabuza..."Kakashi whispered, sliding his arm around Zabuza's neck and drawing him down for a kiss.  
"Kakashi."The word had a hint of a chuckle, breathed against Kakashi's cheek, and Zabuza's huge hand slid down the side of his body, large callused fingers caressing tenderly.  
Zabuza's thumb circled softly on his belly, then the big warm hand moved, bringing that thumb to stroke along the tautness of Kakashi's erection, and he stifled a sobbing gasp, arching against the weight that rested on him.  
"Lie still," Zabuza suggested, and shifted to kiss his way down Kakashi's neck, then collarbone, shoulders, nipples... When Zabuza's hot, wet mouth covered his nipple, he could resist no longer, hips bucking upward frantically into the sheltering hand, mouth falling open in a choked scream of ragged ecstasy that might have been Zabuza's name, had Kakashi been coherent enough to remember language in that moment.  
When he finally recovered his composure, he realized Zabuza was looking at him, face right above Kakashi's their noses almost touching.

Orochimaru never believed into dreams coming true. They were just merely dreams.  
Standing from the bed built into the stone wall of the room he surveyed the scene with annoyance. His latest test subject had died on him again, a worthless boy. How could he be expected to accomplish anything with such pathetic material at all?  
Walking over to the limp body he threw a lon into the fire, watching as it sprang back into the life. The warm feeling went over Orochimaru`s body, it was pleasant.  
The next few hours he lost himself in the pages of books never meant to be read and thoughts never meant to be thought. Only a loud crash from the direction of fire brought him back. Despite himself Orochimaru felt annoyance again.  
Rising slowly, Orochimaru crossed the room until he was standing before the wreck. His frown deepened as he saw, what had happened. The skin of the white snake that he had found so many years ago at his parents grave, the same skin which a few years back he had placed into the mantle, had in the fall drifted and fallen into the savage arms of the flames. He could only watch as the flames consumed the simple jutsu he had placed on the skin to preserve it. Only watch as the flames consumed it, transforming it into something beyond even his own power to save. Transforming it into something beyond his own powers...  
A smile quickly spreading across his face, Orochimaru merely looked on at the scene below him. Merely watched as the skin continued to burn.  
*Only the worthless die; the great;they live and burn.*

"Kakashi! Zabuza-sensei!" Haku opened the door, "are you awake??"  
Kakashi groaned and sat up. "Yes, well at least I am. Is something wrong?"  
"I`m not sure..."Haku hesitated,"but there are three huge bees in my room..."  
Zabuza opened his eyes slowly. "Bees?" he asked. "Al-right, I get up...."  
"Just as I thought," said Haku, looking through the window,"They poisoned the wells and killed the villagers...and they said, it was an epidemic disease..."  
"Orochimaru?" asked Kakashi in disbelief."But why?"  
"It was a trick to keep the villagers away. They`re planning something extraordinary. Against your Village, Kakashi!"  
"I`d like to know, what it is." commented Kakashi with dark voice.  
!That`s fine,"smiled Zabuza," but stay aware, or you`ll get either captured or killed. Nonetheless, I will guard you!"  
"Me too!" added Haku, stepping next to Zabuza.  
The three bees moved around the room, then fled through the open door.  
Kakashi peeked carefull out, the silence was deadly. It was like silence before the storm...  
The crows suddenly flew away, a weird humming was in the air. Slowly, it became louder and louder.  
Then, there it was- huge horde of bees, the air was filled with their sound.  
"Get away!" screamed Haku, running towards the second door in panick. Zabuza and Kakashi followed him quickly, closing the door behind them.  
The closed door gave Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku some time to escape, but not for too long.  
Looking behind, Kakashi saw the bees gathering and starting to trail them again.  
Haku stopped. "We can`t get away from them. Maybe I should use my Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals?"  
He did some handseals, and ice crystals started to form rapidly.  
"Haku..."whispered Zabuza.  
The bees, who collided with the crystals, froze and fell to the ground.  
Mushizo, the owner of the bees, checked the action behind a nearby tree. "So, the kid uses Ice Crystals against my bees. But how long will it hold them back?"  
He didn`t notice Kakashi, who drew out his sword.  
"Stop!"  
Mushizo started running as fast as he could, Kakashi behind him.  
"Haku!" Zabuza yelled, "Hold them back until Kakashi kills him! Don`t give up!"  
"Yes... Zabuza-sensei!"  
Mushizo escaped into an old, but still working watermill. Kakashi slowly opened the door, prepared for any attack.  
"Hurry up and get rid of the bees."he commanded, closing the huge wooden door with a bang.  
"I`m afraid you must beat me first."came the answer somewhere inside the twilighted room.  
Then the hunchbacked man stepped out, laughing. "You don`t know anything, do you? Do you think I escaped into this watermill?"  
"No, I don`t," Kakashi took defencive position," I have many questions to ask you, but I have no time. No... just one thing. Tell me, is Orochimaru behind all this?"  
"So what? Why do you ask?"  
"Because he wants something from me..."  
"Is that so? You are the Sharingan Kakashi? So I must be careful."Mushizo took out a sword. "Unlike Orochimaru, I cannot get a new body."  
Kakashi lost his guard for a second, the hunchback attacked him, but Kakashi jumped aside, throwing a kunai towards his attacker.  
The nest-like thing on Mushizo`s back opened slowly, with a crack. "Stupid! You damaged the bee hive." he laughed.  
Kakashi quickly opened the water-filled pipe above him, stopping the bees from attacking him. Then he jumped out of the window and run to the river, some surviving bees still following him.  



	8. Chapter 8

The bees couldn`t find Kakashi, who was now under the water.  
Mushizo was waiting ashore. "When you surface for air, you`ll die..."  
Seeing movement, he looked up. Zakuro stood on a tree near to him, being accompanied by Mujuro Utsutsu and Tayuya.  
"Don`t interfere... he is mine."  
Zakuro laughed in disbelief. Then turned to Tayuya. "Let`s go."  
On the other side of the lake, Kakashi came to surface. *Gouging people open with bare hands... I feel nothing,*he thought,*I think nothing of standing in a mist of blood.. am I even human anymore?*  
He stood up from his kneeling position so that his opponent could see him properly.  
"Just give up already"yelled Mushizo, throving a few kunais at his direction."How long are you planning to dart around?"  
He was getting inpatient, cause Kakashi just evaded all his attacks and the bees were mostly dead.  
Kakashi jumped on a tree and just sat on the huge branch, panting slightly.  
"Sure you`re not going to put all your energy int fleeing?" mocked Mushizo.  
"Of course not." commented Kakashi, pushing his mask a bit down, so Mushizo could see his Sharingan eye."I`m just not in the mood to be bathed in blood..."  
"Say what...?"  
"If you go on, I`ll have to eliminate you..."  
With that, Kakashi cut off Mushizo`s right leg, so the hunchback fell into the water. Then, he simply slit his throat, leaving his body floating into the lake.  
He didn`t notice Zakuro and Tayuya not far from him.  
"This one is dangerous,"commented Tayuya,"I can see, why Orochimaru wants him..."  
"Well, the bees in the have are trying to escape the water,"commented Zakuro, seeing the body in blood. "Mushizo is defeated."

Haku, who was almost giving up with recreating his Icy Mirrors noticed, that the bees changed their course and begun to retreat.  
"He took his time, but he killed him at last."Zabuza stood between Haku and the bees, but there was no need to protect Haku or anybody else.  
Kakashi was laying in the grass, panting and wet. *Orochimaru? Is he after my body or does he hunt for virging now?*  
Slowly, he got up to his knees, then stood. He had used a bit too much of his chakra, but it was neccesary.  
After rejoining Haku and Zabuza, Kakashi told them how Orochimaru had managed to paralyze his body before.  
"Kanashibari no Jutsu?" said Zabuza, "I heard about that technique. That will control your body, but your mind will stay clear. You could use the Sharingan against it."  
"Terrible. But so it is."shivered Haku.  
"Anyway, the Kimon monsters and all Orochimaru`s men are now after us."  
"Shit!" swore Kakashi loudly.  
"How far is your Village?" asked Haku, looking up to Kakashi.  
"Four or less days to go, still."  
"What was your mission?"Zabuza came standing next to Kakashi, who was sitting.  
"To retrieve the stolen sword to my Hokage."  
Kakashi tried to stand up from his sitting position, but he was still a bit weak. "Damn it! It`s this hot, humid air. I wish a storm could come, so it would cool my skin."  
While standing, Kakashi lost his balance, so Zabuza had to put his arm around him. "You`re in no position to fight, Hatake."  
The word "storm" reminded Zabuza, how he first met Orochimaru... It was a terrible, stormy night, when Orochimaru had decided to attack the Village of the Mist.  
Nobody, except Zabuza and Kizame, stood a chance against the invaders. Kizame had fled and later joined the Akatsuki.  
Orochimaru offered Zabuza to join him or die, so Zabuza had joined the Sannin.  
Kakashi had an idea. Turning to Haku, he asked:" Is there a spot, where we can observe the entire area?"  
"We should find out,"smiled the youngster."But we need a shelter soon."  
Zabuza helped Kakashi to stand, lifting him up. Kakashi blushed under his mask and turned his gaze away.  
"I`m not that weak..." Kakashi protested.  
"You might think so," commented Zabuza, putting his arm around Kakashi`s waist, "but you cannot even walk. How do you think you can defeat Orochimaru and his men?"  
Kakashi knelt down, holding his head between his hands.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My, um. My head hurts," Kakashi admitted.  
"Sit down," Zabuza said and tried to steer him to the ground, but Kakashi shook him off. "We should go inside the mill, it`s getting dark soon."  
Kakashi Hatake nodded hastily.  
"How's your head?"  
"Not very good..."  
With Zabuza`s help, Kakashi was soon inside the old mill. He felt tired and weak. He collapsed against the wall, panting heavily.  
"In a condition like that, we cannot go anywhere," worried Haku.  
Zabuza, trying to hold Kakashi`s trembling body, looked up at the boy.  
"Help him, please..."  
"I do everything I can." Haku used his healing energies on Kakashi, who soon fell asleep on the second floor. Haku climbed down the ladder. "He`s going to be fine, master Zabuza."  
Zabuza stood there, deep in thoughts. When he first saw Kakashi, he wanted to rape him, but now they were stuck with each other.  
Zabuza had feelings against Kakashi, though he was supposed to be his enemy.  
He went slowly upstairs, to see Kakashi lying on the old mattress, covered with a blanket Haku had found.  
"Kakashi?"  
Falling to his knees beside the copy Ninja, he gently touched his cheek, placed a hand on the now-still chest.  
"Kakashi..."  
There was no movement; no reply. The younger man was asleep. Zabuza sat in lotus-position next to Kakashi, not daring to leave.  
Haku came quietly next to Zabuza, who turned his head.  
"He`s very tired. Keep him warm,"the teen suggested.

Kakashi woke up with a gasp. Then he looked at his surroundings and saw Zabuza, who was looking at him.  
He's staring at Kakashi a small smile playing at his lips. His eyes are dark with desire, and something even more intense.  
Kakashi raised his hands and pull his head closer to his face. Zabuza pushed the mask down, eyes narrowing. When their mouths are barely an inch apart, he stills. His breath caresses  
Kakashi`s lips as he orders, "Say it."  
"Yes..." It's just a whisper. "I want you. I love you."  



	9. Chapter 9

/In the forest, six Kirigakure ninjas were gathered around the fire, eating.   
One of them, a grey-blueish guy, with very small eyes and a face similar to a shark, was sitting away from the others, relaxing. Beautiful young girl with long, flowing auburn hair approached him.  
"Hoshigaki..."she asked hesitantly, looking down at the tall man."Kisame? Listen, why don`t you eat with us?"  
The man eyed the girl, but didn`t answer. Finally, he said:" I`m fine here..."  
One man near the fire saw the woman talking with the shark-faced man and laughed:"Hey, you heard him! Leave him alone. He said he doesn`t get along with Cipher Corps eggheads like us..."  
"But all of us are here on the same mission,"disagreed the woman."Things like that shouldn`t matter!"  
"Besides,"the man continued,"we would have anything to talk about. We`re the brains, he`s just the brawn..."  
To that, Kisame slowly stood up, making his way towards the man. The man got scared. "Wha.. what is the problem?"  
"We have to leave."Kisame looked around, seeing some kunais around the group. "Now!"  
They took off, following Kisame and the young woman through the dark forest. Stepping into the forest robbed them of one sense and heightened the others. It was disorientating to be almost blinded but given the ears of a wolf. Even the soft susurration of the branches felt heavy in the ears. The sense of smell was sensitized, the loam in the earth and the decomposing leaves made the atmosphere close and thick.  
"Mister Hoshigaki,"the woman tried to get his attention again,"About earlier...How about after the mission?"  
They looked at eachother, the young woman smiled. Kisame felt awkward, not sure, what to say or do.  
The Kirigakure group landed. A tall man was standing on their was, a sword in his hand.   
"Surrender!" the man, with a scar over his face, commanded. "You`re surrounded. You have no chance of winning."  
Kisame looked at the opponent, grinning." They sent you? I know you. You`re from the Hidden Leaf ANBU`s Torture and Interrogation Corps... Want to fight?" with that, he took a hold of his sword.  
Behind the scar-face, several other ANBU men arrived. Now they attacked Kisame, but got knocked on the ground or simply killed.   
Kisame used kunais with fire seals, giving his team a chance to escape.   
"Now`s your chance! Run!"  
The team managed to hide, except one youngster, who got a serious wound and fell to the ground.  
Kisame stopped, seeing his comrade falling. "There are just too many to protect..." he hissed. Seeing, that the youngster was dead, Kisame had to catch up with the others.  
"Keep going!" he barked,"Run!"  
Two more of the team got injured, when the ANBU captain attacked them with a bomb.  
Kisame jumped next to the heavily wounded men, looking at the fallen men.  
He stared, unable to move, as blood gushes from the wounds.   
"Help me..."  
Slowly, very slowly Kisame raised his sword; the man wouldn`t survive anyway...  
"What... are you doing?" came the weak voice.   
Then, Kisame noticed another man, with a huge sword on his back, blocking the ANBU`s way.  
"Who are you?"  
The man turned his head- his face was partly covered with bandages and he was wearing headband with Kirigakure`s mark.   
"I am Zabuza Momochi."/

"I have waited so long for this, Kakashi. And it is so good." Zabuza's hands moved slowly down his body, stroking and caressing bare skin.   
His mouth was plundered with ruthless abandon, and then forsaken for his neck. Kakashi arched and whimpered under the tender assault, never asking for quarter and receiving none. Moving along his body, Zabuza seemed intent on bringing as much pleasure as he could with each kiss and lick and nuzzle as Kakashi tripped closer and closer to the edge of the world.   
"Wait...please..."Kakashi tried to catch his breath."Haku will hear us..."  
Zabuza laughed and kissed him. "No, he`s in deep sleep."  
Reaching down further to caress Zabuza's still hard cock, he had a few ideas on what to do with that. "You still seem to have a problem."   
"So it would seem. What do you plan to do about?" Zabuza`s tongue slid out to lick at Kakashi's ear and he shivered.   
"I'd like to feel it inside me."   
He made a concerted effort not to laugh as Zabuza's jaw dropped. Recovering quickly, Zabyza pressed a kiss to his mouth. "I'd like that too. A lot."   
Hot and sultry, the look Zabuza gave him squeezed his heart. Rolling over, he pillowed his head on his arms. Zabuza brushed his hair aside and kissed his neck, softly, nuzzling down his spine to the small of Kakashi`s back, each lick and kiss sent the sweetest fire into his body, arousing him again faster than he would have thought possible.   
Kakashi twisted on the sheets, raising his legs to give Zabuza easier access. Zabuza covered his fingers with oil he`d found from his pocket.  
"Wait, wait," Zabuza soothed the younger man. "Just a bit more oil - I don't want to hurt you."  
"There, now," he crooned as he smoothed the oil around the sensitive ring, and began to push in with one finger. "Just relax..."  
"Damn!" But Kakashi Hatake didn't pull away: if anything, he pushed his body down onto Zabuza's hand, until Zabuza stopped him with a touch to his belly. Kakashi's body was tight round his finger, but he slipped the tip of another in beside it, feeling the muscle spasm briefly, then relax again.  
"Are you ready for another, Kakashi?" But he already knew the answer, from the loosening of the muscles around his fingers and the rocking of Kakashi's hips.  
Zabuza began to move in and out, stroking the prostate as he went. His own groin was now uncomfortably constrained by the tightness of his trousers, but he didn't want to break into this rhythm to free himself.   
"Please..."  
Now Zabuza began to shudder in earnest. He had never felt anything like this, he was nervous, that he could somehow hurt the copy-ninja.  
Grabbing at the bottle of oil, he poured a generous amount along the length of his cock, then spread it with one hand. His nacked body was sweating, and not because of the room`s temperature.  
"Zabuza..." The command startled him, and he looked up into Kakashi's piercing gaze.   
Crouching between Kakashi's legs, he put his oiled cock against the tight anus. Kakashi reached down to spread himself wider with his own long fingers. Slowly Zabuza began to push in, and felt the incredible heat envelop him as he breached the first ring.   
Almost losing his patience, Zabuza pressed in with one powerful thrust rather than the gentle penetration he had intended. His lover cried out, a deep reverberating cry that tore into Zabuza.   
"Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt you!"But Kakashi was wrapping long legs round his waist, stopping his retreat.   
"No, stay with me, stay." Again they were still, until Zabuza felt the painful tightness around his cock ease.   
Kakashi's hands were stroking his hips now, wordlessly asking for his movement. Slowly Zabuza obeyed, stretching down to kissKakashi first. A gentle withdrawal, a tortuously slow re-entry. Kakashi hissed with impatience, and swivelled his hips higher, hooking one leg over Zabuza's shoulder. He closed his Sharingan-eye, a tear fell slowly down.  
Zabuza´s breath caught in his throat and he started to move faster, picking up a punishing pace at his lover's urging. Zabuza couldn't spare a hand to reach down between them and touch Kakashi, but he felt the hard flesh rubbing against his belly on each downward thrust.  
Kakashi groaned beneath him, hands clutching at the pillows above his head with every powerful movement. His body opened to allow Zabuza's cock to plunge deeper, then closed again around him as he withdrew, reluctant to let him go. This couldn't last, Zabuza was so close now, sobbing in frustration when he pulled out too far once and had to breach the entry to Kakashi's body anew.  
The spiralling sensation in him was more than he could control, but a moment later he felt Kakashi spasm around him, felt the deep voice like a gong echoing around him. Giving up of himself, he thrust one more time into his lover, and let his own release take him at last.

Zabuza had finally shed his clothing in a careless pile by the matress, and crawled back into Kakashir's arms. He had been shaken to see traces of blood on his softening cock, but Kakashi had shushed him.   
"It`s okay, honestly."  
Zabuza looked lazily around. "We still have to get the sword back to it`s rightful owner."  
Kakashi had already fallen asleep, hand around Zabuza`s shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Next morning found the trio walking nearer to the Village of Hidden Leaf.   
Kakashi, who was walking next to Zabuza, was looking around, feeling nervous. He had the same feeling of being watched, when he first met Zabuza in the woods.   
"What`s wrong, Hatake?" asked Zabuza. "You`re feeling something?"  
Kakashi nodded. "I have a bad feeling, that we are not alone..."  
"It won`t be long,"commented Haku behind them, "there`s that strange, bloody humidity in the air. It is Hell beyond this point."  
"The mist is protecting us,"argued Zabuza Momochi.  
The road was rocky, so Haku went first to check for enemies. Kakashi and Zabuza were behind.  
"Anything?" asked Kakashi.  
"Nothing here!"  
"Keep searching."Zabuza took out his Kubikiribōchō, ready for whatever was about to come.  
Kakashi moved behind a rock, but then noticed a familiar figure.  
"Iruka..."  
But the Konocha ninja was moving strangely, like he has been under someone`s control. Kakashi sneaked closer, Zazuza following shortly.  
Then Kakashi begun to run.  
"Hey!" Zabuza wanted to stop him, but could only watch or follow.  
"Iruka!" Kakashi put his hand against the other man. Iruka wasn`t himself at all; his eyes were empty, he wasn`t seeing anything or anybody. Oh, and he was bleeding, heavily.   
Kakashi pressed his palms against the mangled flesh, he once heard you were supposed to stop bleeding by putting pressure on wounds. But, oh, there was so much blood - dark crimson, with a discreet, metallic scent. It cascaded across the man's skin, right through the Kakashi's finger tips.  
"This is bad..."  
Iruka was about to collapse, Kakashi put an arm around his waist."There`s a cliff in front of you."he warned."Stop!"  
Behind Kakashi Zabuza jumped into defencive position. "Too bad."  
He saw a woman, Zakuro, standing above on a huge rock and opening her cape.  
"I got you!" laughed the scar-faced woman.  
Iruka collapsed.  
"Damn it!" Zabuza grabbed Kakashi`s hand and jumped over the cliff, hitting his Kubikiribōchō inside the rock, to stop the falling.  
"Oh the smell of flying, charred flesh! What a great fragrance!" laughed Zakuro. She thought, that her job there was done and left the scene.  
Luckily for Zabuza and Kakashi, she was wrong. Both men started climbing up again.  
Zabuza was the first one to get back to the safety, Kakashi was tired. It took him more time.  
When Kakashi finally reached the top of the cliff again, he noticed Zabuza standing and panting. In front of him was a tall and pale man, holding a sword similar to Kakashi`s. The man was blind. But still very dangerous.  
"I`m Utsustu Mujuro,"the man said with low voice,"I`ve been waiting to challenge you, Sharingan no Kakashi."  
Zabuza looked at Kakashi" He is one of the Devils I left behind..."  
Kakashi nodded. That`s why he was challenged, not Zabuza.  
"He is my guest. You stay here." Kakashi passed Zabuza, taking his sword into his right hand.  
He knew, that he had to use only his sword-fighting skills against this enemy, Sharingan would be totally useless and also, unfair. Even taijutsu was useless against this kind of enemy...  
Kakashi would maybe have felt pity, if the man was just a homeless and helpless person, but as an enemy, Utsustu Mujuro was very dangerous.   
Kakashi then looked over his shoulder to Zabuza. "Don`t interfere..."  
With a fast move, he jumped towards his opponent, willing to end the fight quickly. But Utsustu Mujuro, who had skilled ears, blocked his attack. Kakashi stepped aside, tooking defencive position. So, the duel had begun...  
"As the sweat is running down your neck...All you're praying for is to stop your body breaking up..." Quick swing towards Kakashi, who had to block the other`s attack. The man was very strong, so Kakashi didn`t know, how long he could last without getting tired.  
"I don't talk about it, but that's all right.."another blow, this time Kakashi`s mask got hit and a small trail of blood fell down his cheek. "Table's turned now there's a revenge in sight..."  
"What...revenge?" asked Kakashi, beginning to walk backwards to the nearby forest."I believe you're the devil..."  
"Oh no,"laughed Utsustu Mujuro, "I`m just Orochimaru`s pawn, if you can say that..."  
Then the blind man stopped, taking a breath. "I gave my body as a slave... but Orochimaru gives me food and friends and a place to live. I'm a human sacrifice"  
"Oh no, you're so damn wicked..."Kakashi was standing right in front of him, waiting for the next blow. "I believe...I can't stand it anymore..."  
"You might defeat me..."panted the blind man,"but surely you cannot defeat Orochimaru-sama or the beasts in the forest..."  
"Beasts in the forest?" Kakashi lunged another attack,"What are you talking about?"  
"You`ll find out..."the man blocked Kakashi`s attacks. When Zabuza tried to jump in between, his Kubikiribōchō was struck through a young tree nearby. Kakashi saw his chance, driving Utsustu Mujuro near to the sword and made a fast blow to make him step back. It was over, Utsustu Mujuro fell to the ground, being pierced by Kubikiribōchō.  
"Impossible..."  
Kakashi looked at Zabuza. "Thanks..."  
Haku came running. "Kakashi, Zabuza- sensei... we should hurry!"  
"What`s wrong, Haku?" asked Zabuza.   
"I don`t know, but the forest is weird...kinda empty."  
"I noticed it also."Kakashi covered his face with ANBU mask. "It`s not okay."

"Who`s coming?" the guards stopped Kakashi and Zabuza with Haku at the gates.  
"Don`t you recognise me?" asked Kakashi, pushing his mask up again. "I retrieved Hokage`s stolen sword."  
"Kakashi?" Mizuki narrowed his syes,"You made it back? Who are these two?"  
"They saved my life. So we`ll go to Hiruzen Sarutobi now."  
Mizuki sighed and stepped aside.


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" asked Orochimaru, sounding furious. "You failed to get iron? Again?"  
"Sorry, Orochimaru-sama..."Kabuto bowed, "but the Boars..."  
Orochimaru stood from his chair, yellow eyes glistening in his pale face.  
"I`ll show them, who`s the boss here! Bring the guns!"  
"Yes, Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto disappeared.  
Orochimaru paced back and forth in his huge room, he was both angry and curious. He had many human test-subjects before, but now he could have something new.  
He wanted to capture at least one of the so-called Gods. Maybe he could have some tests on them. If not, then he could simply get rid of all the evidence.  
He didn`t know which was more important- to catch Kakashi Hatake or protect his town from the angry animals. Right now it seemed, that the animals needed his attention more.  
Finally, Kabuto returned with Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shū, meaning Tayuya, Jirōbō, Kidōmaru, Sakon and Ukon.  
"Well,"smiled Orochimaru, "let`s go and see, what`s the trouble about."

There was huge chaos in the nearby forest; the board being led by Nago had destroyed almost everybody, who wanted to cut the trees.  
Kimimaro had succeeded to use his Shikotsumyaku, and throw some bones towards the leading giant, but got injured, while escaping. It happened so quickly, that he even couldn`t make his Cursed Seal of Earth.  
When Orochimaru and Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shū arrived, he was laying on the ground, broken like a doll.  
"I thought, that nobody could break your bones..."wondered Tayuya, rushing to help him.  
"This giant boar did it..."  
"Where are they now?" Orochimaru looked around, seeing only blood and death.  
"Heading... east..." whispered Kimimaro,"to the other mine..."  
Orochimaru turned around. "So we still have time. Akatsuki needs the iron and gold. I think... I need Manda."  
With that, he casted a Summoning jutsu. Everyone stepped back, Tayuya had to drag Kimimaro along. A thick mist formed, some rocks cracked...  
Then, through the thick mist, a really gigantic purple snake appeared. He looked around and seeing Orochimaru, he hissed : "Orochimaru, you'd better prepare at least one hundred sacrifices after this, you got that?"  
"Yeah, right,"Orochimaru crossed his arms, "But I really need you and your movement right now."  
"Get on!" ordered Manda, "I swore to help you ,so that`s what I`ll do."  
"You know," Kabuto started carefully, "that Sarutobi`s sword has been returned?"  
"What?" Orochimaru turned around, black long hair flowing around his face. "So Hatake Kakashi got past my Devils?"  
"Yes, almost everyone, but there are still Zakuro, Benisato, Shijima and Yurimaru..."  
Orochimaru took a scroll and handed it to Kabuto. "You know, what to do..."  
"Yes, Orochimaru-sama,"answered the young man and jumped on a nearby tree, heading to opposite direction.  
Tayuya took Orochimaru`s hand. "What happened, Orochimaru-sama?"  
"Sharingan no Kakashi is troublesome. He killed 4 of my 7 Devils and managed somehow go to Konocha again. I guess, Zabuza helped him..."  
"Zabuza? Wasn`t he supposed to back you up?"  
"He left us and I still don`t know why..."Orochimaru`s hands turned to fists, he was angry. "Only trouble, and another..."

"So, you retrieved my sword, Hatake Kakashi," Sarutobi Hiruzen stood next to the open window, eyes closed. "I am grateful. You say, that Zabuza Momochi and Haku helped you?"  
"Yes, sir."  
Sandaime Hokage sighed, then sat down behind his desk. "Honestly, Kakashi... I don`t know, what to do with your friends. Zabuza is a missing Ninja, you should know that."  
"I am aware of that, sir."  
"Hmmmmh..."the old man fell into thoughts.  
Kakashi stood there, waiting for his answer.  
"I would break the law, if I would tell in public, that the duo is allowed to be here....but in this case, if they don`t get caught, they can stay with you. Only you. Do you understand?"  
Kakashi nodded, then bowed.  
"I wonder, what made Zabuza break apart from the Demons..." asked Sarutobi, furrowing his eyebrows. "A dangerous man like him would never do things on a whim..."  
"With all my respect,"Kakashi bowed again," he did it because of me, sir."  
"That`s what I thought. You`re a peacemaker Kakashi, people respect you. Keep this up and you can do good things!"  
But then he became serious again. "You should umm.....take your friends with you and go check about Orochimaru`s hideouts."  
Kakashi walked out of Hokage`s room, feeling a bit nervous. Orochimaru, again? Was this ever going to end?  
He stretched his shoulders and inhaled deeply. Him and Zabuza had already defeated some of Orochimaru`s minions, but this wasn`t the end. Far from it...  
The sun was setting, so Kakashi started to walk back home. For five minutes he stopped, to enjoy the view...  
With the setting sun came a sky of fire, the orange of every wintry hearth. It was the battle cry to the gathering night, that the only achievement of darkness is to show starlight all the more clearly.  
*Must prepare for my mission,*thought he, stepping into his kitchen. He wasn`t hungry, just not sure whether he wanted food or something to drink.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi stood in the middle of the kitchen, when he heard Haku and Naruto laughing nearby.  
"Haku, where is Zabuza?" he asked, then, "Hi Naruto."  
"Kakashi-sensei!" cheered the blond kid. "I just came here and found this guy sitting here. Why is he in your home?"  
"His name is Haku and his..."Kakashi Hatake paused for a moment, "Master or parent, if I can say so, is staying here with me."  
"The guy with huuuuuuuuuuge sword?" asked Naruto Uzumaki, eyes wide.  
Kakashi chuckled under his mask, then he nodded.  
"Precicely."  
"This sword is so cool..."continued Naruto,"but the wner gives me the creeps."  
Haku decided to interfere." Zabuza is actually a nice guy. Him and your sensei are friends."  
"Uhuhh,"Naruto looked questioningly to Kakashi,who stood next to him motionless.  
"You kids go out and have fun," said Kakashi, "I`ll have a talk with Zabuza."  
Naruto grabbed Haku by the wrist." Let`s go! Meet Sasuke and Sakura! Sasuke`s my best friend..."  
Kakashi smiled under his mask.  
*They`ll be best friends someday.*he thought.  
Slowly and kinda tiredly he went to the bedroom he had shared with Zabuza only about two days. When he opened the door, he got pushed against the wall and strong hands held him in place.  
Zabuza kicked the door shut and pulled Kakashi`s mask off.  
"Zabuza...?"  
Both men tore their clother off, and they crashed down to Kakashi`s bed. Zabuza was all over Kakashi, kissing and biting his neck and shoulders. Getting their pants off became a bit troublesome and having a boner didn`t help much.  
Once completely naked, both men just stared at each other. Zabuza licked his lips.  
Zabuza knelt over Kakashi, with his arms planted beside him. Kakashi reached between their bodies, grabbing Zabuza`s cock and started stroking it slowly up and down.  
Zabuza pulled Kakashi`s hands over his head.  
" Let me set the pace,"he grinned.  
Kakashi didn`t say anything, he was just waiting for Zabuza`s next move. Zabuza pulled out handcuffs and locked them around Kakashi`s wrists, then secured them to the bed.  
With his arms secured, Kakashi was totally helpless against Zabuza`s attacks.  
Zabuza was between Kakashi`s legs and slowly ran his fingers over the Copy Ninja`s chest. The light touched sent shivers through Kakashi`s body, he let out a quiet sigh. When the teasing went on,Kakashi tried his best to get away, but nothing he did could save him from this sweet torture. Zabuza knelt next to his lover, resting his head on Kakashi`s chest. He kept stroking and stroking, while closing his eyes and trying to match his movements with Kakashi`s heartbeats. Kakashi hadn`t made a single sound, no moan, no hiss...  
Half annoyed, half desperate, Zabuza released the Kakashi's penis and tugged on his balls, noticing how tight they had grown, the skin all rough and wrinkled.  
* Ah, so that's where he is,* he thought with grim amusement.* Let it not be said I'm not good at this.*  
Leaning in closer, he grasped the thick erection again, digging his thumb into the sensitive thin-skinned groove just under the head and rubbing. Mercilessly.  
There. Not so much a moan, though... more of a groan, no, a rumble that seemed to come from the deepest innards of the rock. Fascinated, Zabuza listened, letting the low sound vibrate through him.  
This was his doing. His moan, his purr.  
Only when it stopped did Zabuza realise his hand had stilled. Shaking his head and biting his lip, he rubbed with renewed fervour, greedy for that sound, crushing the delicious flesh under his thumb, willing the groan to be of pain if not of pleasure, but needing to hear it again.  
And he did. Louder this time, abbreviated by a strangled gasp. Kakashi almost broke the handcuffs holding him in place, but he failed.  
Oh, strong indeed. So strong...  
Kakashi fell to the matress, sticky with his own semen, satisfied.

In the nearby forest, two Akatsuki members were arguing with each other.  
The one with covered head and mask hiding half of his face, was pressing the other against a cliff. Between them, on the ground was a wierd scythe, with 3 sharp blades and a string attached to it.  
"I`ve had enough of your constant complaining every single day," the masked man hissed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Your voice kills my ears..."  
The pressed the silver haired, younger man tightly between his own body and the cliff.  
"I`d like to waste my energy more on sex, than on fighting with you, Kakuzu,"smiled Hidan.  
"You prefer that to being hit?" Kakuzu released him and stepped back.  
Hidan let his Akatsuki cloak fell to the ground, smirking up at his partner. "So, you wanna fuck...? Fine. Get on with it then."  
"It`s truly disgusting,"Kakuzu picked Hidan up, "this body of yours."  
Squeezing a large amount of the ointment onto the palms of his hands, Kakuzu put his hands together to spread it evenly and then put his hands upon Hidan, inserting a finger.  
"Argggggghhhhh, ever heard of gentle foreplay before?" Hidan protested, when Kakuzu replaced the finger with his hard cock.  
"Shut up..." hissed Kakuzu through clenched teeth."Does this feel good?"  
Hidan couldn`t even answer, he only let out a low moan.  
Fully ensconced, Kakuzu held himself still and studied his partner. Face flushed and eyes squeezed tightly shut, it was difficult to tell whether Hidan was lost in the feeling or overcome by it.  
"Hidan?"  
Glazed eyes opened, slowly focussing on Kakuzu.  
"Hurts...so good..."Hidan`s fingers were digging into Kakuzu`s shoulders. Preparing to thrust again, Kakuzu froze as Hidan hissed.  
"Hidan?"  
Hidan was panting, trying to center himself and to release the pain of that one, small movement. Moving one hand to Hidan's penis, Kakuzu stroked down, soothing him.  
"Relax..."  
Hidan surged into the touch, arching up toward the hot hand.  
Slowly, Kakuzu allowed himself to slip back inside the tight heat.  
"Ka....ku..zu!!!!"  
The cry held a different tone than before. Kakuzu pulled out once more and when there was no sign of discomfort from Hidan, he thrust in again. And again.  
"More... It feels so...good..."  
With Kakuzu's thrusts coming harder and faster, Hidan lost himself. His body, no longer under its own power, rocked up to meet Kakuzu's movements.  
With a thunderous cry, Kakuzu came, flooding Hidan's insides with his seed.  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Rokurokubi : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rokurokubi

"My dear Rokurokubi," smiled Orochimaru, touching Benisato`s face, "It`s time for you again to take some action!"  
Benisato bowed to him. "Yes, Master."  
Orochimaru lifted her chin and looked her in the eye. "I am aware, that someone tried to kill you, but I still believe in you...my dear!"  
She entwined her fingers with his, time passed...  
"Who shall I slaughter for you, my dear?" whispered Benisato wiht silken voice. Her face was very white, the color of a moonbeam, or an ivory carving. Her hands, too, were bone-white, but soft and elegant, as pale hands often are. She looked like a porcelain doll. Her hair flowed down her back like black ink of a tilted piece of parchment. Her eyes were fox-like and had an icy greyish green hue like the first sprouts of plants in the snow. The golden kimono made her pale skin glisten a bit.  
Orochimaru grinned evilly. "Hatake Kakashi."  
Benisato looked dissapointed. "He`s still alive, my Lord?"  
Orochimaru nodded. Behind him, a snake rose it`s head. The brown coils of the snake curled tightly underneath itself. Its tongue flicked in and out as it watched her with beady, abyss-like eyes.  
He leaned down into an armchair, relaxing. Orochimaru let his head loll back and eyes pull to a close. In only minutes the fabric was warm, homely. The armchair was a statement against gravity, more upright than the walls of the house. The curl of the wood was carved to demand attention and the fabric was bold for the unguarded eye.  
Benisato bowed and left, closing the door behind her.  
Orochimaru sighed. He had a bad feeling, that Benisato would never return.

*Benisato, she`s the one that Orochimaru favors...*Yurimaru was walking back and forth in his chamber, angered. *That Zakuro, why did she tell me this? How can Orochimaru prefer Benisato... I gave him everything he wanted...I`ll do anything to be with him...*  
Yurimaru stood up and tried to calm his thoughts. He was clenching his fists tightly, he looked down and noticed that the beautiful flower he had in his hand was broken. With a sigh, he dropped it to the floor.  
*Love, anger, hatred, jealousy. She and Zakuro shall die. And finally me and Orochimaru-sama shall be together...*  
A smirk appeared on his slender face as he looked down at the wire he held in his other hand.  
*I wonder, how Benisato will do against Kakashi and Zabuza...*  
He laughed and casually walking out of the room, his face showing no emotions. There stood Orochimaru, Kabuto and Tayuya.  
Orochimaru turned his gaze to Yurimaru. "Yurimaru... Zakuro came out of there looking like she was going to cry. What happened?"  
"My Lond Orochimaru, Devils do not cry, she is weak."Yurimaru smiled at Orochimaru, every time Orochimaru spoke. He adored and loved this man.  
"I know it`s none of my business, but what happened there?"  
"Yes, it`s rare that Zakuro ends up like that..."  
Kabuto and Tayuya were intrigued about what had happened. Yurimaru looked towards at them noticing, that nobody had seen the wire in his hands. Good...  
"She was just being an imbecile."  
"Yeah, give them a good punch and they should shut up." Orochimaru smiled and walked away, Tayuya and Kabuto remained still. Yurimaru begun to go the same way as Orochimaru.  
"Hey, what do you want us to do?"  
"I want you to kill Zabuza and bring Kakashi into my den, alive."  
"Yes, my Lord Orochimaru." Yurimaru continued to walk after Orochimaru. Soon he had caught up with the pale man. He looked up at Orochimaru; the thought of him liking Benisato sickened him.  
"Yurimaru, what is it you need?" Orochimaru looked at him with serious face.  
"My Lord, I heard from Zakuro, that Benisato went to fight Kakashi..."  
"Yes, Benisato, I hope she is careful."  
"Huh? I don`t think she`s going to do well..."he clenched the wire tightly in his hand, and a small grin came to his face. Orochimaru looked at him, his face now showing anger.  
Yurimaru looked up and saw the dangerous glint in his eyes.  
"What is it, my Lord?" he hesitated and almost begun to panic.  
*What if...Orochimaru... knows about the wire? He prefers Benisato. I thought he loved me...*  
"Yurimaru, you hate Benisato, don`t you?"  
"I`m afraid yes, my Lord..."  
"Because.. you`re jealous..."Orochimaru had stopped and seemed to be very pissed at Yurimaru. "Well, yes I do prefer Benisato to you. You cannot fulfill my every desire."  
*She...has ruined everything...*  
Orochimaru didn`t say anything, instead he left the room he`d led Yurimaru into. Yurimaru felt a strong emotion attacking him. Suddenly his normal calm mask collapsed and so did he. He fell to the floor. His heart broken and tears falling down his face, he looked at the wire in his hand.  
*Benisato...she ruined everything... that stupid bitch!*  
Yurimaru`s eyes narrowed, as he pushed himself up from the floor; he quickly transferred the electric from his body into the wire. Sure to kill Benisato... and maybe Hatake Kakashi. His stomach felt achy and he was weak.  
*Devils don`t cry, huh? I`m weak... Orochimaru doesn`t want me...*  
A knock on the door, it was Tayuya.  
"Sir, are you alright? Benisato is dead... Shall we go in?" Yurimaru turned and opened the door to Tayuya.  
Yurimaru stood still. His face was blank and his feelings had suddenly turned blank also. He felt as if he hated everything. Zakuro, Benisato... even Orochimaru.  
*I kill out of jealousy... I never thought I would have to...*  
He looked to the sky, his eyes gleaming from the water that had just filled up in them before, then he shut his eyes and let his head fall down. He didn`t know, what this feeling was, this mixture of feelings. But the one he could unfortunately feel was heartbreak. It hurt... a lot. Slowly Yurimaru walked into the gardens to join Orochimaru-sama and the others.  
"We shall go now..."  
"Yes lord Yurimaru..."  
They turned and walked down to the main street, it was empty; the sun was shining brightly, it was time to kill the traitor Zabuza and Sharingan Kakashi. 

Cautiously Kakashi Hatake walked into the silent room, it was dark and he felt the chill of danger somewhere. He felt something wrap around his neck, it was a wire and before he could defend himself, the wire was quickly pulled up and a pale man jumped down. It was Yurimaru.  
He begun to transfer the lightning through his body...  
Kakashi let out a pained yelp.  
"Can you feel the agony, Kakashi?" Yurimaru laughed. Then he noticed something on the floor, a rat.  
Seeing the distraction, Kakashi cut the wire with his sword, freeing himself. Then he landed a hard punch on Yurimaru`s jaw, knocking him down.  
Yurimaru fell to the floor, and saw the rat again, smoke was coming from it`s body.  
*Oh, shit! Zakuro, she tricked me!*  
Just as the bomb went off from the nasty rat, Yurimaru managed to jump out from the window. Kakashi had already done the same.  
Everything went white...  
"Hey, wake up. Get up, Yurimaru. Orochimaru left you behind, as he escaped..."  
Yurimaru`s eyes widened, he could feel his heart pound.  
"What? How?" He looked at the person who said it- it was Kakashi, sitting next to him. He gazed at Yurimaru with serious look.  
"You must be Orochimaru`s part-time lover..."  
"Was... he liked Benisato more..."  
"You know, you can cry if you`re upset. Didn`t think Devils did, but still, you`re just human."  
"Aren`t you going to kill me?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Look... I don`t believe in killing people with no reason. You are harmless now, even if you try to get rid of me..."  
Suddenly, something came over Yurimaru, seeing Kakashi speaking such words to him, made him feel attracted to him. His recent lover`s worst enemy was being nice to him.   
He hesitated and smiled at Kakashi, who looked back with a confused look on his face.  
"What`s wrong? Thinking of a new way to kill me?"  
"No... forget it. Where is Zabuza?"  
Kakashi looked again at the pale man. Yurimaru still seemed kinda...beautiful. After all the shit he`d been through.  
*What the hell... Kakashi is attractive man, but why do I like him?*  
"So, all of them are dead, Orochimaru gone. What will I do now?" he looked at Kakashi sadly; he looked as innocent as a child. His eyes were facing the ground, he couldn`t look up at Kakashi without blushing.  
*What am I doing?*thought Yurimaru, *This man, Kakashi...saved my life. He killed all the others, he`s going to get Orochimaru. This man is strange, but I feel...that I like him...*  
"Look, Yurimaru, you`re either coming with me and Zabuza and help us to kill Orochimaru or I`ll help you to the nearest town. Your choice."  
"I`ll join you."  
They started to walk down the empty street.  
*Yurimaru...the right hand of Orochimaru and me helping him... this is weird but...I guess he helped me to get rid of the snake-woman...*


	14. Chapter 14

"What now?" asked Yurimaru, walking slowly beside Kakashi. "What`s gonna happen to my life?"  
"Life isn`t a bliss,"sighed Kakashi, uncovering his Sharingan-eye, "Life is just this...it`s living. You`ll get along. The pain that you feel only can heal by living. You have to go on living."  
They reached the end of the town soon. Then, the woods...  
The woodland seemed ominously quiet. They paused, now that even the sound of their own footfalls was silent, all that could be heard was the susurration of the leaves in the gusty wind. Looking up, they were transfixed by the myriad of fluttering leaves that danced in the high boughs, making a living roof above them. They were calmed, almost hypnotised, but the longer they stared the more the leaves looked like eyes staring back down at them and the boughs seemed to draw closer, blocking the sunlight as if they were forming a cage around them. Kakashi liked the woods, Yurimaru not so much.  
"Do you know, where Orochimaru`s den is?" asked Kakashi.  
Yurimaru nodded. "Just follow me, ok?"  
Kakashi covered his Sharingan-eye and let Yurimaru take the lead.  
After running some time, Yurimaru stopped in front of a cavern. The cavern wormed its way half a mile into the mountain. It's general shape was ovoid, the walls below the ridge smoothly curved to the floor, the walls above arched another hundred feet up to giant stalactites and the bat roosts. To enter the cave was to become engulfed in chilling blackness. The absence of light meant the absence of its warming touch. Ahead was the sound of water dripping into water.  
As Kakashi and Yurimaru tiptoed through the cavern, a faint squeaking noise emerged from the depths. As they crept closer to the den, it grew louder. And as soon as they reached the cavern itself, about a thousand bats flew out at them. Though Kakashi liked to say he didn't, they both screamed.  
"Damned bats!" swore Kakashi, uncovering his eye, trying to see something...anything.  
Yurimaru took a firm hold of his wrist.  
Kakashi understood, that the young man was actually scared. But not the bats... it was about Orochimaru!  
"Is Orochimaru close?" Kakashi asked quietly. He couldn`t get rid of the feeling, that they were being watched.  
Yurimaru nodded.  
"Somewhere nearby, in those caves..." He slowly and cautiously moved around the corner, Kakashi right behind him.  
In the distance, they saw a wooden gate. Yurimaru closed his eyes.  
"There..."  
Kakashi took his sword into a firm grip and started moving to the direction of the gate. Then he saw Yurimaru still standing. "You ain`t coming?"  
With great effort, Yurimaru shook the paralysing fear off. "I am... just hold on a second."  
Kakashi Hatake understood him, Orochimaru was scary and whatever was waiting them behind those gates, wasn`t going to be nice. Kakashi was also afraid, but he was hiding it. The fear travelled in Kakashi's veins but never made it to his facial muscles or skin.  
He let out an understated sigh and turned to leave, showing he wasn't afraid to turn his back. Yurimaru sighed again and took his place next to Kakashi.  
Kakashi turned again to Yurimaru. "You only know taijutsu, right?"  
Yurimaru nodded. He had seen Kakashi using many dirrerent jutsus and he actually was jealous. Kakashi was very skilled, with or without his Sharingan-eye.  
Kakashi pushed the wooden gate open and stepped inside. When his eyes got used to the darkness, he saw a figure laying on the floor, in a pile of blood.  
"Zabuza...?" Kakashi stepped closer.  
Yurimaru remained to the gate, ready to guard the entrance.  
Zabuza was unconscious, mostly because of the blood loss. Kakashi was wondering, where Haku was, but he had no time to waste. He did his best to stop the bleeding and then carried the Mist ninja to the nearby mattress.  
Then he heard a thump, a strangled cry and ackward silence.  
"Yurimaru?"  
Nothing... total silence, but there was something menacing in the air.  
"My...my Kakashi..." came a silky voice from the darkness, "You finally came here... to save your lover, hah?"  
This startled Kakashi more than anythingever had before. He flinched right on the spot and slowly turned his head towards the voice. Kakashi`s uncovered eye widened in anger and surprise as he saw, who was talking to him. It was Orochimaru; he had long black hair around his pale face, purple around his yellow, snake-like eyes.  
"Orochimaru..."Kakashi said, not bothering to hide the hateful tone in his voice. "Where is Haku?"  
Orochimaru looked at Kakashi and licked his lips with his long mutant tongue of his.  
Then Orochimaru smiled at Kakashi, which sent shivers along Kakashi`s spine. "You worry about that little brat? Well, I guess nobody can save him... or Yurimaru anymore. I kill everyone that betrays me!"  
He looked deep into Kakashi`s eyes, searching for something in his mind he didn`t know. Suddenly his sound became into Kakashi`s left eye, his Sharingan.  
Kakashi glared at him, sweat running down the side of his face. Then, Orochimaru started laughing. Kakashi deepened his glare to the point that he looked like a zombie in the twilight.  
Kakashi turned to see, that Yurimaru was trying to get Zabuza out of the room.   
*I hope Orochimaru won`t notice,* Kakashi thought.  
"What`s so funny?" Kakashi asked, trying not to show the fear in his voice to Orochimaru.  
Orochimaru chuckled. "I remember you as a little brat and now...you`re a serious pain in my ass, Hatake Kakashi..."  
For some unknown reason, Kakashi was trembling on his spot. Fear overtook his brain, and he was shaking so much that it looked like a seizure.  
Somehow, Kakashi managed to get over of his fear and took a defencive position. "Don`t come any closer, Orochimaru! One more step and one of us will die here!"  
Orochimaru simply laughed him in the face. Then he also took fighting stance and motioned Kakashi to come.  
"Well then... let`s fight...shall we?"  
And with that, Kakashi`s heart started pounding loudly in his ears and he was ready for the worst to come...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kuu no Tachi - Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kuu no Tachi is a Ninjutsu technique used by Orochimaru. This technique allows Orochimaru to levitate his sword Kusanagi. Forming the needed hand seal will cause the sword to activate and strike out against any enemy in the nearby area.

Kakashi attacked Orochimaru, Raikiri in his hand... anger overtaking him. This snake-bastard had no right to torture Zabuza or Haku.  
Orochimaru just grinned at him with bared teeth. Suddenly, Kakashi just couldn`t move. He looked down and saw, that his feet were stopped by many snakes hissing and crawling around.  
This was not good...  
Orochimaru offered another chuckle. "Cannot move, eh? Maybe you should just give up and let me have some fun with you instead of fighting?"  
Kakashi closed his eyes, waiting for whatever was about to come. Orochimaru`s eyes drifted to the headband covering the Sharingan eye. He was tempted to pull it out, but he would possibly fail.  
"A gitf!" Orochimaru hissed, "The Sharingan-eye. It`s only fair that I want it too..."  
Kakashi edged his hand towards his sword. "What`s your game?"  
Orochimaru appeared to think about it for a moment. Then with a shrug he answered. "I need some strong allies to build the Sound Village even stronger..."  
Kakashi grunted. "And I should be your slave?"  
"Not a slave... You are more worthy than being a slave...Kakashi of the Sharingan..."Orochimaru corrected.  
"What about Zabuza, Haku...Yurimaru?"  
Orochimaru`s voice was full of sadistic pleasure. "Pieces must be sacrifised."  
Then Orochimaru took a step forward... and another... Orochimaru`s eyes narrowed dangerously, and Kakashi found out, that the snakes around his feet were gone.  
Kakashi was almost sure, that he would die, when fighting Orochimaru. Of course he would put up a hell of a fight, maybe bring Orochimaru down with him, but he would definitely die none the less.  
Orochimaru grinned at seeing Kakashi in pain and the blood soaked into his mask. Kakashi could taste it, which really didn`t bother him much.  
"Well Kakashi, where`s the challenge I was expecting?"  
Kakashi knew he shouldn`t pay any attention to his taunt, but Orochimaru was too annoying.  
With Raikiri again in his hand, Kakashi aimed to Orochimaru`s head. Orochimaru couldn`t escape this, he simply couldn`t... Kakashi`s vision suddenly blurred from the earlier injuries and he hit Orochimaru`s shoulder instead. Well, better than nothing.  
Orochimaru moaned in pain, taking some steps back, holding his bleeding shoulder. But still, he managed to move and attack Kakashi, who was coughing up blood. A clash was about to come and Kakashi closed his eyes...  
He was forcefully pushed aside, and Orochimaru hissed in anger.  
Kakashi opened his eyes... Yurimaru bleeding and about to faint, was standing between him and the Sannin.  
As Kakashi stood up, he found out that some of his ribs were cracked or even broken.  
His hand clutched the sword tightly and he took one step towards Orochimaru.  
Orochimaru made some quick handseals, " Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kuu no Tachi!"  
Kakashi crouched quickly down, to evade the Kusanagi sword. With his own sword, Kakashi managed to dodge it and jumped aside.  
Orochimaru was annoyed, he wanted to get rid of the Hatake. With a loud crash, Yurimaru fell to the floor, about to die.  
"Forgive me...Kakashi..."  
Kakashi`s eyes narrowed, he attacked Orochimaru again, this time with his sword.  
Orochimaru laughed, as he blocked Kakashi`s incoming attack. "You got a deathwish?"  
Kakashi growled in anger and lunged forward, swinging his sword at Orochimaru`s direction. His anger was making him stronger, Orochimaru was getting tired instead. Orochimaru`s attacks were getting sloppy and slow, Kakashi had injured him badly.  
Kakashi was going to win and Orochimaru was going to be beneath him.  
Orochimaru tried to attack again, but Kakashi just stopped him with a punch against his jaw. Orochimaru stepped back, hissing in pain.  
"You just... cannot give up..."  
Kakashi shook his head. "No."  
Then, without giving Orochimaru a chance to escape, he swung his sword and decapacitated the Sannin. The body fell to the floor, lifeless...bloody.  
Kakashi turned to Zabuza, who was slowly getting conscious. The Mist ninja was moaning in pain and confusion, blinking slowly as he tried to figure out, what was happening. Kakashi rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.  
"Ka..kashi..."Zabuza managed out, before he started to clutch at his wound again.  
"It`s alright."Kakashi hugged the taller man.  
"Blood?" asked Zabuza in confusion, then groaned out in pain." It hurts to breathe..."  
"You have a wound in your left side,"Kakashi started to heal it again, forgetting about his own injuries.  
Zabuza looked at Kakashi, who`s mask was stained with blood. "You...bleeding..."  
Kakashi shook his shoulders. "It`s nothing."he said, hiding his own pain. "We must get outta here!"  
"Haku?"  
Kakashi didn`t know, what to say. He wasn`t sure about the boy`s whereabouts.  
Kakashi turned to Yurimaru, who was taking his last breaths. He sighed, turning his hands into tight fists.  
"He died saving us both..." He crouched down, closing Yurimaru`s eyes.  
"Zabuza... Kakashi...?" a voice on the door made both men turn around.  
It was Haku. A bit dusty and pale, but alive.  
"Let`s get out of this terrible place."

Kakashi bit his lip, eyes everywhere but onZabuza. Then he moved closer with those eyes that look so deeply into Kakashi`s, "Hey, it's me." His breathing became softer, the pensive look melting into a smile as soft as the morning light. Kakashi`s body squirmed just a little as his muscles relaxed. There was something about that gaze of his he'll never find in another man, as if in that moment their souls have made a bridge.  



End file.
